1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus management system, more particularly, to a display apparatus management system to identify and/or to manage a display device connected with each client from a host.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology related to computers, displays, and networks advances, change is being made to the technology and manufacturing field related to displays and networks. Particularly, as network environments shift base from a central hosting approach having a central main frame to a client-server network approach, a network centering each server of a branch installed across a whole country or a globe is being formed. Accordingly, computers used in business enterprises or government organizations are mutually connected as a network, centering one (or more) server, while the server is connected with an outer network such as an Internet network. Herein, each computer connected with the server is given a unique address such as an Internet protocol (IP) address. Accordingly, a computer connected with the server became manageable while various technologies to control each computer from the server have been suggested.
However, although it is convenient to control a computer connected with the server from the server, a management technology of a monitor or a display apparatus, which is necessarily connected with a respective computer has been neglected.
Accordingly, the server is not supplied with information related to the monitor, such as a model name or a specification of the monitor. Even worse in some cases, the server is not able to substantially identify whether a computer is connected with a monitor. For example, it is inconvenient for a user who manages supplies and impossible for a host computer of a business enterprise to visually identify connection status of each monitor and each computer, and to visually identify each monitor to check if the monitor is stolen or damaged. Further, as cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are continually being replaced by a liquid crystal display (LCD), protection from theft has become more of a concern, and management of a monitor has become more necessary.